


Birthday Surprises

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreshadowing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: Asra wakes up to find that he can't see...





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Estelle is the name I use for my Apprentice in this game. if i do recycle this story into the little things i will replace the her name with the name i gave the apprentice there.

Asra awoke to find he couldn’t see. Smooth scales obstructed his vision, he felt her tongue flicking near his ear and her tail tickling his chin. 

“Good morning Faust” he smiled nonchalantly, it's not the first time Faust had slept on his face, apparently he is comfortable to sleep on.

“ _ Night! _ ” she exclaimed impatiently, she was using the tone she takes when Asra had missed something important to her.   


“I slept late again didn’t I?” he asked her amused.   


“ _ Too late! _ ” Faust huffed at him

“I’m sorry Faust, I suppose I should get up now then?” He waited for the snake to move off him instead she wrapped her tail further around his neck. “...Please get off my face Faust.”

“ _ Can’t! _ ” Asra could feel the humour emanating from his familiar. He heard soft footsteps coming towards them, then felt the bed shift slightly. Someone was with them.

“... why?” he asked her, he couldn’t fight his curiosity. 

“ _ Eat! _ ” The request from Faust came as he felt something small and warm placed gently against his lips, a soft warm hand brushing against his arm. He licked experimentally before taking a bite. Melted chocolate dripped down his lips and chin, the strawberry beneath cool and juicy, flavour danced across his tongue as he swallowed. Somehow being blindfolded, however unorthodox, made everything taste so much better.

“ _ Surprise! _ ” the snake called as she moved from his face, it took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to the sudden brightness even if it was only lanturn light.

“Thanks Faust, your present is by your bed!” it was Estelle. Asra smiled as he heard the playfulness in her voice. That sneaky snake and his cunning vixen had planned this while he slept.   


“ _ Present! _ ” Faust slithered away excitedly, She waited long enough already and soon everyone would be happy, so Faust was happy too.   


“Happy Birthday Asra!” Estelle smiled down at him, her voice full of love. There was a twinkle in her eye and the look she gave him made his heart skip a beat.   
He stared up taking in every inch of her, She was wearing a deep purple silk nightshirt which hung loosely over her curves and stopped just below her hips. He watched her take a fruit from a bowl and dip it in the pot of chocolate before placing it in her mouth biting just enough to keep it in place. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as she lowered herself over him. He opened his mouth and raised himself up slightly to meet her, looking her in the eyes as he bit the strawberry in half, swallowing the small morsel almost too quickly before closing his eyes bringing his lips to hers. She pushed him back gently towards the bed deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and let him explore her mouth, her own tongue dancing with his. Finally they parted for breath, he watched her eyes flutter open. 

“I hope you like your surprise…” she said shyly. His smoldering gaze stared into her soul through half lidded eyes, she suddenly began to feel more self conscious. Just as she was about to remove herself from him, he raised his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and bringing her gaze to his once more.

“It's perfect… you're perfect” He moves his hands to trace the outline of her body. His fingers barely grazing her skin, he felt her shiver under his touch. His hands come to a stop at her hips. 

She leaned down to kiss him again, starting at his lips moving down his chin, licking up a drop of chocolate as she went. Her kisses travelled to his neck where she linkered a while, paying special attention to the spot in the crook of his neck. With his mouth free he couldn't stop the words spilling out of them.

“You're enchanting. Some days i just can't take my eyes off you. Whenever you look at me I get lost in those eyes and can't escape. You're my ambrosia, my heart, my everything…” his words echoed throughout her very being and even as she teased him with kisses and soft bites, she couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. It was beautiful, he was beautiful… and he was hers.

“Asra…I love you.” she whispered against him.

His breath caught in his throat as she moved her hips, grinding against his hardness, a low groan escaped. His grip tightened against her hips. She smiled into his neck. Her hand on his chest could feel his heartbeat quicken just as her own was. Just as quickly as it had started she stopped. Asra whimpered weakly as she got up, he wanted to stop her, to pull her back to him but the look she gave him held him still. How could Estelle hold so much control over him?

Estelle held Asra's gaze as she removed her underwear, dangling it in front of him before letting it fall to the floor. Now there was only the nightshirt and his clothes to separate them. His eyes never left hers as he removed his clothes piece by piece, teasing her just as much as she teased him. He sat on the bed and beckoned her towards him. He unbuttoned the nightshirt she wore revealing her chest to him. She sat above him, legs either side of his, her hands on his shoulders for support. his erection just barely touched against her slick heat. One hand on the small of her back held her gently in place the other fondling one breast while his tongue lavishes the other he felt her trembling against him and smiled knowing it was him that brought her such pleasure. 

Soft moans escaped her lips, she couldn't keep teasing any longer she needed him then. Already positioned she slid herself down his shaft until he was fully sheathed inside her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They stayed like that a few moments until she was used to the feeling of him inside her. She started to move against him, moving almost fully off him before taking him fully again and again. He let her set the pace, slow at first, unsure. Her fingers twitched against his shoulders. He brought her nipple back into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive bud. Her head fell back as her back arched towards him, a loud moan escaped her throat echoing in his ears. He loved that sound. He loved that he was what caused it. His hands moved again to her hips as her pace quickened, the movements becoming more erratic. Though she was above him he had control now. Her arms wrapped around his back, face buried in his neck. His name escaped her mouth with each breath, each moan and call bringing him closer to release, but he would not finish without her. Her fingers dug into his back, he was sure she had left scratches on the skin with her nails. He hit a spot inside of her and her eyes rolled back. Electricity travelled through her body, her head flew back and her toes curled. Her back arched as her insides squeezed him. He pumped into her, harder and faster her prolonged orgasm causing her to all but scream his name. Finally he gave in to his own release. He called her name pulling her close and holding her against him. 

They stayed like that as time stood still for them. He pulled her off him, gathering her in his arms grabbing a fresh wash cloth he cleaned them both up before discarding it. They lay together on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their love making. She rested her head on his chest, letting the sound of his beating heart lull her to sleep, a satisfied smile decorated her face. Asra watched her sleep as he drew patterns lazily on her skin with his finger. 

“I love you Estelle” he kissed her forehead as sleep claimed him too.


End file.
